Conventional gust measuring devices may have low accuracy and high lag time associated with dynamic flow angle measurements at high angular accelerations. High lag time is of course relative, as most devices are capable of providing measurements within milliseconds. However, the responsiveness of the measuring device, even at a range of milliseconds, may be significant for various applications. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical flow measuring device with a traditional delta-shape cross-section.